The Faerun
The Faerun is a large region spanning from the south-west to the north of Trenor. There is no united government. It is a large anarchy dotted with small settlements. Some areas are patrolled by vigilantes or guilds, sometimes to help people and sometimes to save people in return for a price. It is home to many elves, some humans, and many who wish to avoid the law. It is primarily wilderness with huge forest areas. It gets its name from the wide variety of Fey that inhabits it, including elves, monsters, and other magical creatures. Notable Settlements Mils-Havore: The only city in the Faerun. It is effectively a city-state run by a Plutocracy. One ultimate leader is elected every 10 years but voting rights are tied to property meaning the wealthy have supreme influence over the poor. This leads to a very profitable state for the leader's friends but creates huge injustices. Kwin: The village Authshei grew up near, it was once a relatively small town. Right next to Kwin used to be a detached part of the forest home to a population of Wood Elves. Those who wandered into the forest were killed by territorial elves. Kwin leaders began suspecting the Elves were hiding a treasure of gold and silver. Thus, 10 wizards were hired to burn the forest and they were offered a portion of the treasure for their services. The forest was then consumed in a magical blaze leaving naught but char and dead elves. The few remaining elves scattered, their society broken. After searching, no treasure was found. Unable to repay the Wizards, Kwin leaders were forced to sell almost all of the village lands. Today, Kwin is a large mining town co-owned by the heirs (and a few of the originals who happen to be elves) of the wizards who have since formed the Ziris Mineral Conglomerate (what is now the biggest mining company). Nearby is the Scar, a massive quarry where the forest once stood. Many mundane iron and coal mines surround the town as well. Kwin stone forms many keeps in Sillon and a large amount of the iron and coal in the realm can be traced to here. Almost everyone in Kwin works for the Conglomerate as it is one of the only ways to make a living there. While workers are often exploited, petitions and strikes are often put down by mercenaries leaving the people worse off. Tsogvia: Hidden beneath the Traveler's Ruins in mid-Faerun, Tsogvia was a city ruled by the Aristocats. A few centuries ago, Skjyakth, then a masters student, and a strange group of "escorts" managed to overthrow them which lead to the installment of Karl Barx's temporary government. Skjyakth achieved her goal of obtaining a magi orb. For information relating to its past see The Memes folder in the DND google drive. Since then, Barx was assassinated and replaced by the dictator John Lenin. After a few decades of heavy oppression and a civil war, the government finally became a democracy. The current Prime Doggo is Vladogmir Putin. Tsogvia has an almost unknown passage into Untheim. It is not guarded by the usual Dwarves at the main entrance.